Never Would Have Guessed
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: He really needed to get her jealous more often. Zaerith


**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII.**

Aerith blushed as she watched her boyfriend pull off his shirt. Her delicate fingers twirled and played with the hem of the dress covering her bathing suit. Her green eyes watched and widened as the muscles of his abdomen twitched as he lifted his arms to stretch. Her blush grew dark as she looked down.

"Come on, Aer! You don't want that pretty dress to get wet, do you?" he asked.

Aerith's head popped up quickly, making her braid bounce, as she shook her head no. She understood his double meaning, or maybe she was looking too far into it? She started to ease her way out of the little dress anyways, watching as his eyes glittered in amusement.

She finished taking the dress off, though pulling it in front of her to hide her body. A man from behind her cat called and she squeaked and pulled the dress behind her to cover her. Zack smiled and pulled her to him, immediately covering her back as he hugged her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes it was!" she looked up at him defiantly, fire burning in her eyes. "I hate it when guys whistle like that!"

"I did it to you before," Zack said with a wink. "You didn't seem to mind then."

"Yes, but that was you. . . Not some random person I didn't know," she sighed but smiled anyways as he pulled her by the hand towards the water, making her drop the dress as she was dragged.

She splashed water at him when they finally got into the ocean. He splashed back, sticking his tongue out at her as she brought her hands up to block her face from the water. Back and forth they continued to swat water at each other, Zack finally becoming victorious as he finally got her with the water.

A small squeak left her lips as her chest was hit with the cold water, and he laughed at her predicament.

"Ha, I win!"

"You so do not," she smiled at him as a hand came out to push him underneath the water. Though trying to push a First-Class SOLDIER under the water wasn't as easy as she hoped.

Zack picked his girlfriend up, swinging around a few times before throwing her out into the water, laughing as another squeal fell from her lips. He watched and waited for her to come up, but started to worry when he didn't see her surface. He stepped forward, intending to look for her when a hand shot out and dragged him under. Violet eyes shot open as he looked into emerald green, laughing as her hair was spread out around her, and loosing air because of this.

The two quickly shot up to the open air, both gulping in the crisp oxygen.

"Now that was mean," he told her.

"Nu-uh! It was payback! You threw me in, so I pulled you under. I'm completely soaked and it's all your fault!"

"Well then," Zack said with an eyebrow wiggle, "Let's get out so you can dry and I'll get us some shaved ice. How 'bout that?"

Aerith nodded as they walked back to where they had left their stuff. She spread a blanket out and laid down on her stomach, closing her eyes and letting the sun dry off her soaked skin and hair.

"Call me if anyone else whistles at you!" he laughed at her as he walked up to the stands, intent on buying them some shaved ice.

She waved her hand in acknowledgment.

When she knew his back was turned to her she moved her head up and watched him. He looked so nice in his swimming trunks, she thought. Lean and muscular. Bronze skin with spiky black hair running down his back. She loved the way he looked, plus his attitude, but his looks would make anyone just die right then and there. Her face heated up as she realized what she was thinking about her boyfriend.

She continued to watch him, smiling as she could just faintly hear him order one with both of their favorite flavors. Her smile dropped as she watched two well endowed girls walk up to him and start to flirt.

The first one, wet, stringy, blonde hair, put her arms under her large chest as she leaned on the counter, pushing her breasts up even more. She started to talk to Zack first, smiling in a seductive manner as she did so.

The other girl, red headed and not as big breasted but with wider hips, leaned onto his arm, following her friend as she flirted as well. Her smiles were more reserved, but the way she enticingly moved her hips made most of the guys behind her stare.

Aerith got up, water still dripping down her chest as she walked up to the three. Her mouth was set in a cute pout and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her wet hair dripped behind her as she walked.

Upon reaching them, the blonde that was doing most of the talking looked at her from the corner of her eye and snorted, rolling her golden eyes she went back to flirting with the First Class. The red head wasn't much better, though she didn't roll her eyes, just gave Aerith a snotty look.

The brunette huffed at the two, grabbing Zack's muscled arm as she subtly pushed the blonde away from her boyfriend.

"Zack, you almost done? I'm getting lonely, and I need you to rub lotion on my back," she smiled up at him innocently, bringing one of her feet up to inconspicuously rub it on the back of his calf.

He spluttered at the innocent girl before him, nodding and quickly paying the man for the refreshing dessert. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their spot hastily. He placed the cup of ice down, careful so it didn't spill, and pulled sunscreen lotion out.

Zack let the brunette lay down before straddling the backs of her legs, gently running his hands up and down her back and arms to rub the lotion in. He turned his body around so he could get to her long legs before speaking up.

"I never knew you could get like that. It's kinda hot."

She blushed and giggled a little. "I was only trying to save you. They looked STD infested. Plus you looked uncomfortable standing their with them."

"Naw, I was fine. Just ignore them and they go away. Though you should do that more often. Jealousy suits you just fine."

He laid next to her, grabbing the small cup and scooping up some of the ice. He fed it to her, loving the blush that adorned her face. She ate it silently, making noises of appreciation as he fed her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Aerith finally said as she gave him a chaste kiss, then moving down to lick some melted ice off his fingers.

Zack knew he had to get his girlfriend jealous more.

* * *

**Herro people. This was just something quick and short to make up for my lack of posting in my other Final Fantasy story. I've wanted to write a short little Zaerith for awhile now, and this came to mind! I was just watching a video on YouTube about Zack dancing with a Cactuar. . . In his bathing suit. Apparently, according to the comments, Aerith took 9,999 damage. Yea. That made me write this.** **Oh, plus it had the song Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega. What movie was that song in, anyone know?**

**Review? Please? I'd love it if you did.**


End file.
